Daily life in a farm
by Ark19
Summary: Work in a farm is simple, repetition and routine. Simple as that. It can get lonely and it can be a taxing work, but maybe a deal with Black Lily Innovations can change the dull farm life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Workers.**

 **What am I doing here? Who knows, felt like writing and had fun with it. I guess that counts.**

 **Own nothing but the OC! Enjoy!**

* * *

Life in the fields is not much really, let me tell you about it. You work on the farm, the fields, you milk the cows, feed the chickens, pretty much routine. In itself all is routine and repetition, caring for the seasons, protect yourself and the home from the climate. Rinse and repeat.

That's life in the fields, repetition and relaxing, making sure to feel proud after making a good work and being able to see the results of the hard work is the advantage that comes with it. Physical works humble the soul, and if there was a thing the people of the farm have. Is humbleness.

"Come on sunny boy! Cheer up, you are a man now! Don't you feel great knowing your genius grandpa got such a deal?!"

Everyone is humble. Except for my grandpa…

"I still don't see how this deal of yours is going to work…"

Grandpa is over seventy years old, but he is too stubborn to rest and too strong to let death take him away. He promised he wouldn't die until he was over a hundred and fifty, so far I think he is on a good road to that goal.

"I am telling you! Is a great opportunity, they offered to buy the farm, so that means I can go around the world, see some islands, finally have some of those infamous tacos of Mexico, see the Aztec temples, see the Coliseum of Rome, who knows, I might even be able to see the Great Wall!"

I nodded at his enthusiasm, he had been hoping to travel around the world, but he insisted on staying in the farm until he was sure I could keep the place myself.

And he doesn't believe I can keep it myself.

"This is great Tom, they buy the place, and I can relax knowing the farm will make it without me here"

I nod and speak that little detail he forgot.

"The contract of the farm won't let you sell it though, you are not the owner gramps"

You see, Joe and July got married long ago, they decided they would have a farm. And one day July decided she wouldn't let the farm go to someone who wasn't in the family, so there is a legal document stating something simple.

 _The Ownership of the farm passes to the oldest son of the last owner when he becomes an adult._

That was my great grandma decision. So you see, the current owner is me.

At the middle of my twenties, I find myself as the owner of the farm due to a legal binding document, that also forces me to stay in the land.

 _The Owner of the farm cant leave for ten years. Otherwise, ownership goes back to the elder of the family._

So you see, I been the owner legally, for barely… three hours since I became an adult… so I got nine years, three hundred sixty-four days and close to nine hours. Before I can leave the farm.

"That's the greatness of this boy! They don't know! They just handed me the money, so I and your grandma will be going away right now!"

I sighed. Impulsive, and the same swindler as always. Got to hand it to gramps. He knows his stuff, even if is bad stuff.

"Oh… so granny and you are out then gramps?"

He nodded vigorously as he pointed to our small house. I could see grandma with her bags ready. I will miss her cooking.

"Indeed… know boy, I need to remind you, this place is going to be your home for the next ten years"

It has already been my home for the last eighteen.

"So when the guys that bought our farm come, well, you know what to do"

Deny I know where you are going.

"Yup, take care gramps. I will make some calls then"

Gramps gave me a solid hug that left me flinching. I swear he is made of iron.

"That's the attitude boy! You already know how to manage the farm, plus if you get to feel lonely…"

Gramps took a card with a number for… I don't feel like explaining that.

"Gramps…"

He laughed before nodding.

"Hey! All am I saying, is that you are not going to get any action with the goats or the cows… you are not into that right?"

I have done plenty of stupid stuff. But punching gramps in the arm has been the most stupid. My hand simply hurt clashing against his iron body.

"Ho ho, relax Tom, you will be spending ten years as the owner of this place, enjoy the power, you are now the boss"

The boss of a farm in which only three people worked. And now will be reduced to one.

"…I will miss you, gramps, call me each time you got to a new place"

He smiled, the same smile he has given me since I can remember.

"Will do boy, now I wish you luck"

He nodded and proceeded to walk to grandma. She waved at me. And I waved back.

We are simple people, no need for big goodbyes. Especially when is not a goodbye.

"See you later gramps!"

They wave one last time. Grandma screamed as they got in a taxi.

"See you later Tom! Don't burn the fields!"

One time. One time. And they will never let me forget it. Who sits a five-year-old on a tractor with the keys in it, to begin with?!

And so. That's it. I am now the owner of a good land. I own a farm. And I can't abandon the grounds for ten years. Solid.

"Oh, time to feed the chickens"

Rinse and repeat. Repetition and routine. Nothing much to do there. Is going to be one cool decade.

* * *

Black Lily Innovations. Skirting the law, a group that managed to be the best at what they did. And what they did was business. Simple as that, they bought properties, they managed great advances in products, they were a branching business looking to get into many fields. So, when he was promised a plot of land that could rival the last farm they had obtained he just couldn't say no.

He was the president of one of the biggest companies in rising. He wasn't like his brother Kasegi. Oh no, he was better than that elder brother who simply couldn't make a proper business. He always thought he was someone who wouldn't be fooled.

And now he had been fooled.

The young man with glasses who was carrying a sack of seeds in his back was proving to be rather dull. Yet in his dull words, there was no lie. Pure unaltered truth.

"Gramps swindled you. He couldn't sell you the farm, I am the owner. You should have asked for more documents"

The farm was bigger than the last one they had bought. He committed a mistake. One that could be easily fixed. He offered his best grin to the short farmhand. He looked dull to him. Barely over a meter and a half, a modest physique and glasses. He was a simple by. He could convince him with money.

"Oh well, since you are the owner, why not sell me the farm? I could easily give you the same I amount I gave your grandpa"

The owner smiled. Money always wins in the end.

"No"

Money has seemingly failed.

"What do you mean no?"

The boy smiled.

"I said no, the farm belongs to me, and I won't sell it. This place is my home"

There must be a way to get the farm… it would be a huge loss to be known as the man who got swindled… he needed the farm to work for him… at least until he could convince the owner…

He took notice of something. A huge farm. No workers around. Just one…. Maybe…

"Well, I guess you won't sell it… but what if we made a business deal?"

The boy looked at him with curious eyes. Seems he got interested.

"I am willing to listen"

Got it! He could still save this mess.

"I cant avoid seeing your farm seems to be lacking workers… what would you say if I were to get you some extra hands?"

His eyes were dull. Truly this kid seems to be one unable to express much emotion.

"I would appreciate the hands… but what would you get out of this? You are not doing this for kindness"

Dull and sharp.

"I was hoping you would let me use your facilities, let me get some equipment, and the products from the farm would be sold directly to me. You get money, I get products. Simple commerce interaction"

He seemed in thought before speaking.

"Simple and too good to be the truth. What products you plan on getting?"

Ah, too sharp for my tastes. He is the kind of people I would appreciate working for me, not the one I appreciate asking questions. He is similar to Rachnera in the way he sees through me…

"Well the products are something of a company secret, I just can't share it"

He nodded.

"And I can't go letting you use my farm for illegal activities"

I wouldn't say illegal… more like skirting around the law.

"Is nothing bad or illegal I assure you"

He seemed to be in thought.

"I want a contract… whatever ends up happening, is going to be your fault it is the result of your products"

A contract?

"Arent you thinking too much into it? We could just shake hands"

He denied with a wave.

"And be swindled? No thanks, paper is firmer than a handshake"

Ah, I do need to consider getting him to work for me. I could use someone with a bit of common sense.

"I will go make the contract then, would you like to come to our office in the city?"

Another wave.

"Sorry, but I don't like leaving the farm. I am the only one here, so I will stay here until you bring the contract. Trust me I am not going anywhere"

He smiled as he said those words. Curious, he must really like the farm.

"Well, I will be getting the paperwork, I should take this as you are accepting my offer for the workers?"

He nodded.

"I accept the workers, but I am not selling the farm… and whatever products you plan on making here will be your responsibility. I am not getting into anything illegal"

Well, is not illegal, is barely skirting the law, nothing illegal in minimal selling their products.

"Agreed. I will be coming soon, meanwhile, would you like to meet the workers?"

He seemed in thought for a moment before nodding.

"I would appreciate knowing who will be working with me"

With a handshake and the promise to come later with the contract I left the farm.

Ah. Is good to know I could save this situation. Who knows, with time he might end up accepting selling me the farm once he sees the income he will be getting out of this. But still.

He looked at his hand noticing the pain in it.

He has a rather firm handshake.

* * *

When the man left, I went home and made a call to gramps.

"Yo gramps, he came. I didn't know you actually swindled him"

" _Well, he didn't seem like a trustworthy fellow either, if he didn't say he would take legal action, I am taking it either you sold the farm, which I doubt it. Or he made a deal"_

Gramps, sharp as always.

"He offered to get me workers for the farm, Black Lily Innovations, I never heard of them before, he will be bringing me a contract to seal the deal"

" _Nothing illegal I hope? I mean, the farm is yours, but I would like to know that you aren't doing anything illegal so fast, I mean we barely left yesterday"_

"Nothing illegal, I would dare say he is just selling something he is not fond of sharing, but not illegal"

" _Well… whatever the case, I hope you are not feeling lonely on the farm, I know this is probably the first time you have been alone like this"_

Well, it is the first time I find myself alone knowing no one else will be coming around. I honestly appreciated the funny guy from the company visiting…

" _You have always been good at keeping your emotions in check, but that is mostly causing your face never showed emotion, but seriously… how are you holding?"_

"I am holding well gramps, say hi to granny from my part"

" _Will do, Tom, we love you, you know that right?"_

Of course, I know that. They are my family.

"You know that you guys don't go forgetting it anytime soon"

" _That's my boy… well, take care, I will call you when something cool happens"_

Meaning you will be calling me tomorrow? Or maybe even sooner?

"Don't worry gramps, you and granny enjoy that trip"

" _Will do, take care Tom"_

"Take care gramps"

I guess it would be more appropriate to tell the people to take care from gramps, the man is made of iron, I still think he is secretly a cyborg…

I went ahead to check on the chickens and the cows. Nothing bad. All a bit of the same and the usual.

Rinse and repeat. Routine and repetition… though is the first time I find myself without gramps teasing me getting a girl, or granny telling me to be careful… or both telling me to not burn the fields…

Geez… I knew loneliness would hit hard. But I didn't expect it to hit dirty like that. Sneaky little thing… he would start getting the guest rooms ready for the workers. It would be nice seeing those rooms full of activity again.

* * *

"And so, I was hoping you wouldn't mind offering me your services once again, I would pay you even more than last time for the work as this farm is bigger"

Merino and Cathyl were in thought. It sounded like a great opportunity for business, they would get a lot of funds to make their business grow. And all it would take was manage a farm. Albeit a bigger one but a farm still.

Cathyl seemed to be in thought.

"So, who is the owner?"

She nodded at her friend question. It was a good point. Was the owner bad? Messy? Kind? They had to know who they were working with.

"He is… dull honestly. He doesn't strike me as a bad person. If anything, he is just a simple farmer"

Cathyl chuckled at it.

"In other words, you got no idea"

He chuckled nodding.

"He is too dull, he didn't show much, but he isn't bad at all. If anything, maybe too straightforward in his words"

Merino nodded.

"What his name?"

He seemed to sit more straight for a moment.

"Ah, I forgot to ask his name…"

Merino couldn't understand how someone could go around without asking the name of someone they were working with.

"That's not the point, point is, do you accept?"

She looked at Cathyl. She didn't have any trouble working with the owner of the farm, but she wouldn't go if her friend didn't want.

Cathyl was in thought. She didn't get any bad feelings on the deal. If anything, it was too simple. It would be a shame to lose the deal.

"I do, Merino?"

Merino nodded with a soft smile.

"We agree, when do we go then Mr. President?"

He smiled nodding.

"You can go right now, I will ask for them to drive you there"

Both nodded. A new farm and a new work. And hope that it would be with a hopeful new friend.

* * *

When Merino saw the gates of the farm she was expecting a lot of things. But the loneliness in the area was palpable. One could see that it was a lonely place. The owner was truly alone it seemed.

"Well, no use in waiting, let us knock the door"

They could see the home and approach. Merino looked at Cathyl. The minotaur seemed to be thinking the same. It was too late at night to be doing this, but the lights were still on. So without much care, Cathyl knocked the door.

"Oi! Your new workers are here!"

Merino was gasping at the rash action from her friend. But they could only hear footsteps and someone saying "coming"

"Almost there just a sec"

The door opened and they were met with a simple guy. Common in most of the senses, his dark hair, glasses, and modest physique were nothing new. What was new was the pajamas of sheep he was wearing. He didn't seem to care to be seen in them.

"I didn't think you would be coming today, I thought the workers would be coming with the contract tomorrow"

Cathyl chuckled before speaking.

"We heard of the job and offered to come early, hope you don't mind"

He nodded.

"Not at all, just follow me, the guest rooms are done already"

While he walked motioning for them to follow Merino was in a state of shock at the man pajamas. Sheep. He had sheeps printed all over the pants and shirt…

Cathyl brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oi, don't fall behind, you can wonder of his pajamas later"

She got red-faced before walking behind her. They were guided through the home to a room with two beds, a room meant for people who would work together and share living spaces. It was obvious that they would need to tell the president to get a remodeling team to build up proper living installations for the other workers, but for them, this would work just fine.

"I know is nothing too fancy, but is habitable enough, my room is at the end of the hallway if you need anything just knock on the door"

Cathyl nodded.

"Thanks, we will have a proper chat in the morning"

He nodded and looked at Merino.

"Are you well? You are looking rather red, you got a fever?"

She motioned in denial but couldn't let out a word. Cathyl came to her rescue by taking her into the room.

"She is just tired, see you on the morning"

He nodded and left. Once Cathyl saw him entering his own room she closed the door to her new room and placed Merino on the bed.

"So… should I take it you are wanting pajamas like that close to you?"

A loud gasp and a shout was all her answer.

"Cathyl!"

She was never going to stop teasing her about it.

"Cheer Merino, at least we know he doesn't have a thing against minotaurs or pans, if anything, he took it rather well to our presence. I mean, we came late, yet he was kind, so at least we know he is going to be a good co-worker"

She thought about it, it was true. He wasn't bad at all. He took their presence with kindness.

"Though be careful, he seems to like sheeps"

"Cathyl!"

Oh, she wasn't going to let that go anytime soon.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you enjoy this silly thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing but my OC.**

 **Chapter 2: Meetings with workers are important. Papers, please.**

In the end, the true reason the work on the farm is such a hassle is not that it is a lot. No, quantity is not the problem, it all comes down to the fact that the farm job starts early.

"Well… another day, another adventure, right gramps?"

With little effort, the owner of the farm started to rise from his bed. After getting out of the bed he proceeded to fix his bed. The first work of the day, to do his bed properly and abandon the room, he wouldn't be coming back to the simple room consisting only of a bed and a radio anytime soon. He had a long list of works to do. Plus, he had to make breakfast for the new workers.

Thinking it back. He understood he didn't know anything about the new workers. The only thing he was sure of was they were liminals.

A minotaur and… a pan? Was she a pan or a satyr? His gramps was the one who knew all about liminals. Well, he said he knew everything about them. According to gramps they were hoping to foster someone from the cultural exchange program. According to his granny though, they never finished the paperwork.

He still believed his gramps lost the paper during lunch or failed to fill all the information.

"Do they even eat meat?"

He didn't know much but decided he could take the risk. He went ahead to the kitchen and prepared eggs and ham. Thinking maybe one of them might not eat meat decided to make oatmeal. After also making some toast he decided he would try to have some coffee for them.

In all honesty, he disliked coffee. It was more a thing of gramps. The iron man of his gramps could take insane amounts of the liquid without feeling any negative side effects. He is an obvious contrast, he couldn't even drink a bit, he disliked the taste. But if those who came to help liked coffee. He would oblige.

Granny had been clear.

 _Always be kind to the guests_

"Always kind granny, always kind"

He checked how the food was coming out, pleased with the result he decided it was time to get them awake.

With a smile, he placed dishes on the table and proceeded to ring the bell of the kitchen. The old bell was often ringed by granny or gramps. But now it was his turn to ring the bell for the new workers.

"Rise and shine! Breakfast is served!"

He expected both workers to be early risers. From what he felt yesterday, they seemed like they were experienced at working in a farm. So, he didn't expect the need to teach them anything, they might even teach him something new. And that was always appreciated.

As granny always said.

 _Knowledge is the only thing you can share, and by sharing it you get even more._

He got out of his musings as he heard the steps of Cathyl and Merino.

Looking them better he noticed the hair of Cathyl, light and dark brown looked cool on the giant minotaur, and Merino light blue one made her seem like a fluffy cloud. He decided he wouldn't voice those thoughts.

Cathyl looked at the breakfast and smiled. It seemed they wouldn't have troubles regarding food.

"Morning, breakfast looks good"

He nodded in thanks before inviting them to sit.

"Well, let us enjoy breakfast, there is a lot of work for us"

Merino and Cathyl nodded and proceeded to eat. Cathyl had sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She just was too big for the small chairs he had. Merino seemed to fit perfectly. He could do nothing but chuckle taking notice of how he was the shortest in the farm. It seemed even without gramps and granny, he would always be the shortest member of the farm.

"Well, I think is a good chance for us to chat, my name is Tom, though you can call me boy, gramps did it all the time. I am the owner of this farm, and well, whatever you wish to know feel free to ask, as far as I know, we will be working together for a while"

Merino and Cathyl nodded.

"Well, my name is Cathyl, you might remember it, I am a minotaur, and my friend Merino is a pan, we are experienced in farm work, my boyfriend actually owns one"

Merino smiled while she nodded. Tom took the chance to ask.

"Sorry, but what is the difference between a pan and a satyr? I am not that knowledgeable on the extra species"

Merino nodded and smiled albeit shyly.

"Pans are like… sheep's, our horns are curled, and we grow wool, satyrs are more like goats… and they are…"

Cathyl seemed to get tired of Merino not ending the phrase and spoke.

"They are lustful and are always wishing for"

Before she could finish the phrase, Merino placed her hands on the mouth of Cathyl trying to silence her.

"Their skin is darker, and that's all!"

Tom could only chuckle and nod.

"Got it, pans are sheep, satyr are goats, noted"

Merino nodded embarrassed as Cathyl simply kept chuckling.

"Well, let us finish breakfast and get on to work"

Tom nodded again and kept on eating. He took notice of Cathyl seemingly serving herself with more ham and eggs, Merino ended up with the oatmeal confirming his thoughts that the new farm hands had different eating habits.

But he chuckled a bit on the inside. He actually expected Cathyl to be the one to eat the oatmeal.

But again, the so-called extra species expert was gramps.

* * *

Merino and Cathyl took in the long spaces Tom was the owner of. The fields were big, the animals were in place, really, there was a lot of space plus he was close to a river and a lake. Of course, it was too much work for one person alone to handle. But truth was, that the only active zone was the animals. Chickens and cows alone. The fields were empty, well kept, but without anything planted in them.

The cows were obviously well kept, and so were the chickens. There seemed to be two buildings far from the house. When asking Tom about them he spoke simply as in the breakfast.

"Oh, the big one on the left is the smithy. Gramps made all the metal stuff of the home himself, I use it myself occasionally to play with metal. The one to the right is the tool shed. All the tools we own are kept in there. It also serves as a place to keep seeds for the chickens"

The milk from the cows was to be kept close to them, most would be sold to a man who came every day to pick up the milk at the hour of lunch. No words were needed to be exchanged with the man, he would come, pick the milk and go. And the bank account of Tom would have extra money in it.

Chicken eggs were in a pretty similar situation.

He also explained every Friday a man would come and drop by the main needs for his home. Cathyl and Merino took notice of something.

The farm pretty much was safe, and it didn't need many workers unless they were planning to expand the number of cows and to use the fields. It seemed the farm could work by itself without the need of Tom in it. He could place someone and go away.

Yet he didn't. He went and did the work he had to do. Feed the cows, feed the chickens, check the equipment, check the smithy, check the tool shed and then make an inventory of the milk and eggs that would be sold.

Merino and Cathyl had no troubles helping in the works to feed the animals. They both took notes about possible expansion plans for the farm as well as ways to make the most out of the space. They would offer the notes to Tom in the lunch.

Tom himself was simply enjoying hearing movement around. Hearing movement and the voices of Cathyl and Merino around helped to ease the loneliness. Truth be told there wasn't much to do on the farm, it was mostly repetition of the same tasks.

Maybe he could make better use of the space of the farm? His gramps was pleased with the simple style they had on the farm, but he guessed he could maybe start doing something with the space available… maybe put a movie place?

Maybe something more realistic.

But the truth was. Whatever came he would accept. In that moment he made a promise to himself. Whoever came through the door of the farm would be well received.

"Hey! I brought the contract!"

Make that the second person.

"I am going! Wait there!"

Both Merino and Cathyl heard the voice of Tom and knew the voice of the president too. They walked in the direction to the entrance of the farm. He nodded at them and waved at the closing figure of Tom.

"Hello! My man, my friend, how you are doing?"

Tom spoke in a deadpan tone.

"You don't know my name, no need for nicknames, I'm Tom"

He stretched his hand offering a handshake, the president took his hand. Once again wincing slightly as the firm grip Tom had.

"You got a strong grip there"

Tom looked sheepish for a moment.

"Sorry, my only reference for how strong a handshake should be is my gramps grip"

And being made of iron, that meant the measure of strong was a big one.

The president of the company waved him off and brought out a piece of paper.

"Well, here is the contract. You can just sign down in the bottom and we will be done"

Tom nodded and took the contract. He proceeded to read it while leaning near the gate of the farm. Merino looked curious and Cathyl simply looked at the president.

"We took some notes regarding the space, there is a lot of potential for the farm"

Merino nodded and smiled.

"Indeed, the land is good, and all the animals are well kept, Tom, knows the basics of farm work"

If Tom was pleased with hearing their thoughts on the family farm he didn't show them, he was focused in the task at hand of reading the contract. So far it all seemed pretty standard stuff, but he wanted to be sure. The last thing he needed was a mess caused by not reading the small letters. He knew better than to just trust someone out of the blank. Specially someone who had all the power to avoid consequences.

"Oh, please do tell"

Chatting went on and about the many chances of expansion, Tom heard them mentioning the fields and more animals, as well as building a milking station for cows. He nodded in approval, but his focus was wholly on the contract. Nothing out of the ordinary, if anything the contract was clear regarding the products.

 _Products coming from liminals will be send directly to Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory. In exchange for the exclusivity of the products the owner of the farm will be paid for the products._

It seemed liminals would be selling products? He didn't really question it.

 _Any problem regarding the liminal products, will be handled by Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory staff, the owner of the farm won't be involved in the procedures to free him from responsibility._

So, he would be kept in blind on how they solved any problem. But he would be free of responsibility so if by chance something went incredibly wrong, he wouldn't be send to jail. Since he wouldn't be send to jail he wouldn't leave the farm. And since he wouldn't leave the farm he wouldn't lose the ownership.

"Pretty neat…"

 _Before sending any staff to the farm, the owner of the farm will be notified in advance of their visit for his approval. Boarding for the staff will be supplied by Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory and given proper installations for the boarding. Employment instructions are to be managed by the owner of the farm. Black Lily will not be giving capacitation to the staff send to work._

Oh, so they would send people, but he would need to approve them, mostly because it was implicitly said the people being send to the farm could have little to no experience in farm hand work…

"I can live with that"

He reread the contract a few more times. There were a few details that could make the work hard. But not incredibly hard. Plus, in truth, he was the one getting the most out of the deal. New installations, new staff, the chance for expanding the farm. And all he would need to do was make sure he had the liminal products safely kept for the Black Lily lab to take them later.

"I am impressed, this contract is good"

The president smiled. It was a good contract. Sure, they would lose a bit according to it. But it was all planned. Once he managed to make Tom sell him the farm then he would become the owner, and all the power would come back to him. So, he didn't mind giving the young man power for a while. In the end, the farm would become his. How long could someone keep living in a farm without the temptation of money? He would give in.

"Well then, mind giving me your sign Tom?"

Tom nodded and signed. He had checked the contract three times. If he lost a detail, there was nothing else to do but accept it.

"Sure, pen?"

The president took a pen from his pocket and saw as Tom signed his name. Nothing fancy, a simple and clear _Tom_ was in place.

"Great, well Tom, is a pleasure doing business with you"

Tom nodded.

"Likewise, may this deal help both of us"

* * *

As they shook hands far away from them, 2 kilometers away exactly a girl with only one eye was seeing the exchange.

"It seems he actually signed the contract"

A lady formally dressed was wearing her sunglasses as she enjoyed a cup of coffee.

"Well, we will have to check an eye on him. Whatever Black Lily does, doesn't sound good to me"

As the girl with one eye nodded another girl laughed behind. She was laughing at the idea of finally getting one over them.

"Well, this time we might actually get some proof they do illegal stuff, but how you plan on getting an eye in the farm? Is not like you can just waltz right in"

Ms. Smith nodded. But she smiled as she held a piece of paper at her side.

"Oh, I actually got a way to get someone in the farm, for you see, the cultural exchange program got the paper work of a submission that wasn't completed. But you know, too much paperwork, an incomplete form can suddenly pass"

Zombina smiled at this, they would get someone inside… except for no one in M.O.N was in the program looking for an exchange.

"You got someone?"

Ms. Smith nodded. She smiled brightly.

"As a matter of fact, I do, there is a special case of an extra species who wouldn't mind living in a farm"

Zombina nodded. So, they had someone. Now it would become a game. A hunt for the truth.

"Who said nothing exciting happened in the farm?"

* * *

Tom suddenly felt the need to sneeze. Probably gramps was speaking about him. He was inside the house looking for his gloves to go to the smithy. He was hoping to get the forge ready and make a small piece of iron. He felt like making a shovel.

Merino and Cathyl had decided to make plans and designs regarding the new expansion for the farm. He decided to not get involved, he trusted they would know better on what to do.

The phone of the house sounded before he could start to go out.

"Hello?"

He could hear a feminine voice from the other side. If he didn't know, the person on the other side seemed to be smiling.

" _Greetings am I speaking with Tetsuo?"_

Tetsuo…. Oh, gramps.

"Sorry, gramps is not home, nor will he be anytime, he is out with granny around the world. I am Tom, I live in the farm and I am the current owner"

" _Oh, I see, well in any case, I am from the Cultural Exchange Program for extra species I was wondering if your family was still willing to receive someone"_

"…You mean, gramps actually finished and send the paperwork?"

Unbelievable.

He heard a soft laugh from the other side of the phone.

" _Indeed, we apologize for the tardiness, but the paperwork took a bit longer to process, we receive many inquiries about the program you see"_

Well, it was indeed a popular program, it was not surprising they had a lot of people applying for it. Still, hard to believe gramps made it.

"Well, is not a problem, I actually thought gramps had lost the forms, so… how does this works?"

A soft chuckle sounded in the back, he could swear he had heard someone saying score in the background.

" _Well, an agent from the Cultural Exchange Program will visit you and bring with them the extra species member that will be living with you"_

Sounds simple.

"Anything else I should know or prepare accordingly?"

" _Worry not, whatever needs to help will be brought by us, so don't worry so much, just get ready to have a new friend! Trust me we are excited about the chance you have offered, not many are willing to really help extra species you know?"_

Awfully cheery… suspicious. Too late to chicken out though, plus she is right. As popular as the program is, there have been cases going around… gramps offered to help, it would be an insult to his promise. Plus, I am surprised he managed the paperwork, he hates paperwork.

"Sure, when will they be arriving?"

Okay he was sure someone was shouting score in the background.

" _We will be visiting you tomorrow, early in the morning, hope that is not a problem"_

"Not at all, the farm work starts early so I don't mind. I will be waiting by the gate of the farm, thanks for calling in advance miss?"

" _Smith, you can call me Ms. Smith"_

"Well thanks miss Smith, I will be seeing you tomorrow then"

Suddenly a clear voice was heard that wasn't Smith.

" _Score!"_

"Hey, is everything all right over there? I been meaning to ask what's going behind"

A shuffling was heard, and the voice of Miss Smith came back.

" _Sorry, we get really excited in the office when the program manages to place an extra species in place. We are really excited in the cultural program you see"_

Who am I to judge their excitement? I bet it is a nice work.

"Yeah I can imagine. Well, I will be ready for tomorrow, I am hanging up"

" _See you tomorrow, you won't regret this"_

The phone was hung up and he couldn't believe it.

"Granny won't believe this, I need to call her!"

It was simply outstanding; the man had finished the paperwork and send it. Who would thought?

* * *

 **Cut! Hey everyone, thanks for the nice reception on this, hope this lives up to your standards. If not well, sorry, but I will keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope all of you been well! Time for another chapter! Albeit a bit small.**

 **Chapter 3. Meeting Etna.**

Tom expected many things to happen during the wait for the newest member of the farm. A partner, a friend, someone who would learn from the farm and hopefully he would learn from them.

And that was the main reason he found himself standing out in the gate of the farm at 5 am. He just couldn't sleep, he had tried. But the truth was it proved futile. He was too excited about meeting someone new. maybe his expression did not always show it. But he was happy of meeting new people and making new friends.

Surely Ms. Smith wasn't coming at 5 am, but he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Needless to say, the other two members of the farm were awake and checking out what their boss was doing.

"Isn't this rude?"

Merino soft voice spoke to Cathyl about it, she felt bad of seeing their boss waiting over the entrance of the farm. Her friend was rather chuckling.

"Is not rude, we are just checking he is safe, plus aren't you curious about why he is at the gate waiting?"

Truth was Merino was curious. But she didn't want to admit it. She felt curious about what could keep their newest boss in the gate of the farm waiting. Both were wondering what could happen. So far they had both find out Tom was nothing but willing to help.

He made lunch and dinner with a smile, enjoying their company. Making clear that he was happy of having someone in the farm to chat with. They ended up finding out he was an enthusiast with metals and loved music.

Simply put. He was nice.

Cathyl had decided to take the chance to tease Merino in the dinner.

"Do you have a favorite animal?"

The question had seemingly come out of nowhere to Tom, but Merino knew better.

"Well… I guess… you mean on the farm? Or as in general"

She smirked.

"Oh you know, farm animals"

He chuckled.

"Well, I have always liked sheep, they are just fluffy and huggable you know?"

Merino managed to keep herself calm. She would not let Cathyl had it. Instead, she went ahead and spoke of how Cathyl and the owner of the farm they originally work in were a couple. Not appreciating the attack to her love life Cathyl tried to defend herself.

In the end, Tom could only chuckle saying both of them must be good friends to speak so openly of their life's like that. That was the other thing they took notice of Tom. He was dense. He was seemingly unable to understand social undertones. He didn't understand why Merino had felt tense about speaking of sheep.

This pleased Merino as Tom would not understand why Cathyl made fun of her. But now they were still focused on him waiting in the gate.

* * *

He kept his focus waiting. During a part of his waiting, he started humming when he heard the distinctive noise of a car coming by. Yet the car in question didn't look like a normal car, it looked more like a vehicle to transport packages. Which was weird considering he had not ordered anything? And gramps would have told him if he was expecting one. That left two options.

Black Lily and the Cultural Exchange. He was hoping for the latter.

His answer came when the door of the incoming vehicle opened as it made a full stop in front of the gate. As it stopped the driver seemingly got out. Tom was rather surprised at the driver. She had red hair, and she seemed to have stitches in the upper side of her face. The most prominent feature wwasher eyes. Tom nodded at himself.

" _Heterocromia, eyes of different colors… pretty neat"_

Zombina had taken to act as the driver for the vehicle to bring a member of Cultural Exchange. Ms. Smith was also getting ready to get out from the back together with the girl they were bringing. She would lie if she said she wasnt excited.

"Hey! Tom right?"

When Tom heard her voice he seemingly remembered the voice of the phone shouting _Score_ in the background of the phonecall. He decided to ignore it and simply nodded.

"Thats me, pleasure to meet you…"

The girl offered her hand and they shook them. She was impressed at the firm handshake. It seemed the young man was no pushover regarding strength.

"Zombina, I work with the Cultural Exchange, your new friend is in the back"

On queue ,Ms. Smith came out of the back in the company of a tall girl. She seemed to be shy as her face was covered with her hair. Tom took notice of how strong the girl looked, Ms. Smith as he guessed was the lady in the business suit.

"Tom! Good to see you, I honestly was expecting to wake you up, but I seem to underestimate how early you were going to be working"

He smiled nodding as he offered his hand to shake it. Ms. Smith shook back. Tom was surprised. The lady had a grip similar to the iron man that was his grandpa.

"Morning Ms. Smith, I was honestly too excited… I decided to wait by the gate to receive all of you"

Ms. Smith smiled, he was being honest, and that showed up in his actions and his speech, and this was a good sign. At least she knew whatever the reason he was working with Black Lily wasn't for something bad… but you never end up knowing someone, so she would keep a vigilant eye.

"Well, allow me to present your newest friend"

Ms. Smith moved to the side as if she was blocking the tall girl from his sight.

"This girl here is Etna"

The tall girl had toned muscles and for what Tom could see, no lack of strength, her skin was of a bronze tone, and her hair was of a deep chestnut, her hair was truly long reaching the end of her back. She was seemingly using her bangs to hide her face.

"...Hello"

Tom nodded at her and approached offering his hand.

"Hey Etna, my name is Tom, hope you like the farm"

Etna seemed to nod while shaking his hand. This time Tom had to try to keep in place as the girl strength was no joke. At this, she seemed to shy away even more. It was hard for her to try to speak up. Especially because she knew how he would end up reacting when he saw her face.

Luck wasn't on her side, a fading wing blew her bang to the side, showing her eye to Tom who could only gaze at it intently. Zombina had to hold her laughter in place, mostly because she was looking at the face Smith was making at her. So he took her joke and kept it tightly sealed.

"Your eye. It looks silver in color, thats awesome!"

Tom couldn't contain his enthusiasm at the fact the eye of the girl was of such a beautiful color. It reminded him of many things, but he was simply amazed by it. Etna seeing his face through her uncovered eye spoke more firmly.

"You don't mind it? You are not freaked out by it?"

Tom shrugged.

"You are a cyclops right? Why should I freak out, do you freak out at me having two eyes?"

This made Etna release a chuckle.

"No, I guess I don't"

Ms. Smith breathed out in relief seeing the two of the them hitting of so well. Some people never took well to cyclops, some felt intimidated at their physiques, and others at their eye. But it seemed Tom cared little of any of those things. He was really happy of having a new friend it seemed.

"Well, let me show you to the farm, I can show you the whole place and you can see where you want to stay… tell you what, want to race it to the forge? Loser cleans the tools"

Zombina found herself impressed at the sudden change of Etna as she nodded and even accepted the race. But she found herself laughing as when Tom was making the countdown she rushed off when he was in two.

Needless to say Zombina was laughing endlessly at the pair of runners. Ms. Smith simply felt like exploring the farm as the other two would be entertained themselves. Motioning to Zombina to follow her, both made their way around the place.

* * *

Merino and Cathyl who had been seeing the scene were in a mixed of stunned and pleasantly surprised. Seeing the exchange even if they hadn't been able to hear it showed that he didn't mind anyone who appeared in his way, no matter who or what they were.

Cathyl was the first to break the silence.

"Well… that was nice, I mean… surely put things in perspective right?"

Merino was silent with a smile on her face. Cathyl smirked at the face of her friend. She looked positively happy. Cathyl thought it was the perfect time to tease her just a bit.

"So… you now see he is quite nice… so why not offer him a hug? I bet he would accept it, I mean, he said he likes sheeps"

Merino face turned into an expression of shock and embarrassment, her mind could picture the hug and it didn't help her to avoid the shame. She was in a mumbling mess as Cathyl chuckled.

* * *

In the forge, Etna had managed to win the race, even if by a small margin, had she started to run at the same time as Tom she would have lost if only for a little.

"Well, you won, guess I am cleaning the tools"

Etna chuckled before seeing the forge, the place had enough room for her to move comfortably and she saw the many tools around, she could see the care and the use in them. Whoever used the forge all the time was someone who took care of it.

"You like forging Etna?"

Etna had to get out of her musings regarding the forge at hearing Tom, she removed the hair of her face and pull it to the back, her eye clearly looking at him. She was surprised at not seeing repulsion or anything. She smiled as she answered.

"All cyclops love to forge… our eye let us see the metal perfect point to work it, we can see if the fire needs to be stronger and to tell when is the metal ready to pass to the next step. We are great forgers thanks to our eye"

She smiled proudly of her heritage. She was proud of being a cyclops and proud of knowing the ways of the forge. She noticed Tom nodding and smiling.

"I like forging too, I have never done anything too fancy, but I like to believe I am decent at making decorations or trinkets"

Etna smiled as she took on the many parts of the forge, the tools, the fire, the blueprints, all the stuff in proper place and she just had to ask.

"You keep this place always neat and ready don't you?"

Tom nodded.

"I do, this is a place where I work the most, and is the place that allows me the more relaxation… forging brings a lot of peace to me"

Etna smiled starting to get the forge ready.

"If you don't mind me, I would like to forge something for you... I mean if you don't really mind me using the forge of course"

He smiled at her motioning the forge.

"Is all yours, do whatever you want"

With a smile, she took her hair and started to braid it before work. Tom was about to speak with her when Merino and Cathyl came in the company of and Zombina.

"Tom, someone is looking for you in the gate, they said something of interviewing workers"

Tom could only think one thing.

Oh... they sure work fast.

* * *

 **Cut! Well this one was a small, the next one will be better and we will get to see more stuff! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
